Mythical Thunderzord
The Mythical Thunderzord is the Wifey Femmeranger's Megazord. Like Titan Thunderzord or Sinn Tigerzord, Tortoise Wifey is able to assume a vaguely warrior mode, rearing up on rear treads while cannons transform into arms tipped in five-barrel rapid fire blasters. Unlike the other two, Tortoise Wifey's warrior mode specializes in defense rather than offense and its primary purpose is to take Dragon Vespoli into itself to protect it from damage while reenergizing it's strength. Presumably, it can also do the same for Tiger Shay although it was never shown doing so in the series. Overview First introduced in episode 26, Tortoise Wifey is the largest and final mythical chi beast to appear. Long ago, Daimugen fought alongside the Dai tribe against the Gorma, but fled due to his dislike of fighting. For the next several millennia, Tortoise Wifey would disguise herself as a human, living among them in between periods of rest until he eventually forgot who he really was. During the Gorma Tribe's reappearance in the late 20th century, Tortoise Wifey's resumed his true form to fight along the Mystic Force Rangers once more. Tortoise Wifey As the rangers struggled against Jessica Jaymes' monster Four Head, Dana Vespoli introduced them to a new Carrierzord that could combine with their Titan Thunderzords. Tortoise Wifey was created when she fused a green crystal with a turtle. The zord could transform into a Mythical Thunderzord by "standing up" and retracting its head and neck; Tortoise Wifey's back would then become the front of the zord. In this mode, it could shoot rockets out of its fingertips, and could open up its chest for the Vespoli Dragon to enter it and re-energize. Presumably it could do the same with any of the rangers' Thunderzords, but this was never shown onscreen. Tortoise Wifey's default is Mythical Thunderzord, where it can hold a ranger's zord for protection or combine with the other six Thunderzords to create the Super Thunderzord. Tortoise Wifey was used primarily to withstand the might of Jessica Jaymes' Serpentera, a massive warzord that could easily crush any of the rangers' zords in a confrontation. Super Thunderzord See also: Heavy Armor Chi Palace, Thunder Ultrazord The Super Thunderzord is a combination of the Thunderzord Assault Team, Tiger Shay and Tortoise Wifey. The Sinn Tigerzord would sit inside Tortoise Wifey while the Thunderzord Assault Team docked onto Tor's back. The Dragon Vespoli would twirl its baton like a helicopter rotor to lift the Zord and drop it on top of an opponent, crushing and destroying the monster. The Super Thunderzord was rarely called upon. Notes *The Roar used by Tortoise Wifey in turtle mode is actually the original one of Godzilla monster Angurius. *The actor who plays Kameo, Tomihisa Naruse, previously played Raita Ooishi (Yellow Owl) in Choujin Sentai Jetman. See Also *Tor the Shuttlezord - Power Rangers counterpart in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. See comparison page. *Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen - Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger. See comparison page. Category:Mystic Force Series Category:Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords Category:Gray Ranger Zords Category:Silver Ranger Zords